1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an order entry system and an order entry method, each of which recognizes speech of an ordering customer and a clerk and supports the ordering customer in inputting order details.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a drive-through of a store such as a fast food restaurant and a café, a clerk wearing a headset in the store communicates with a speaker (for example, an ordering customer) who approaches the store while driving a vehicle (for example, an automobile) for ordering, such that a microphone and a speaker are installed near a stopping position of the vehicle.
The clerk wearing a headset hears speech regarding order details that an ordering customer speaks towards an ordering customer microphone in response to speech of the clerk that is output from an ordering customer speaker, through a call system and a clerk speaker. The clerk remembers the order details such as products that the ordering customer has ordered by repeating the order details or writing a memo, and inputs the order details into a POS system by operating an input device. Data about an order table containing the order details that are input by the clerk's operation is stored in a memory, and the data about the order table is displayed on a display device.
Here, an ordering system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-326612 is proposed as the related art in which a speech order is received by a clerk, order details are transferred to each person in charge (a service representative and a cooking representative), and the order is processed, in a fast food shop or the like.
In the ordering system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-326612, a customer representative at a counter section in a store repeats a customer's order regarding food, outputs the speech picked up by a headset to an information processing terminal, and the information processing terminal performs speech recognition based on a difference between a speech signal from the headset and a noise signal picked up by a noise microphone, and outputs a speech recognition result as speech from the headset so as to cause the service representative to check the speech recognition result. The checked order is displayed on a display, and the cooking representative performs cooking while looking at the display. If the food is completed, the customer representative carries the food to a location where the customer is, and inputs the completion of the corresponding food order to a touch panel display.
Further, for example, an order data management device disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-197826 is known as the related art for reducing an amount of labor required to input order details in a store.
The order data management device disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-197826 receives speech information regarding a customer's order that has been picked up by a microphone, performs speech recognition, and generates and stores order data by extracting customer identification information that is contained in speech information and identifies a customer who orders a product name that is an order target and the quantity for the product name. The order data management device stores the product name in association with a unit price for the product name. Upon receiving customer identification information for specifying a customer who is to settle payment, the order data management device reads order data corresponding to the customer identification information and calculates a settlement amount, based on the product name, the quantity, and the unit price for the product, which are contained in the order data.